Messing Up Tenten's Hairs
by Criminal-S
Summary: Aku hanya mau melihat Tenten sekali-kali menggerai rambut cokelatnya. Tenten, jangan sampai aku yang turun tangan untuk menggerai rambutmu. Secara paksa, brutal, kasar. Tapi nikmat. :D / plot? what plot? bukan untuk di bawah umur. request dari SeiHinamori


**Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Messing Up Tenten's Hairs.**

**Warnings: Canon. Mature. Hentai. Semi Rape. Pwp as always.**

* * *

"Tidak mau…"

"Apa salahnya menyenangkan kekasihmu?"

"Gerah, Nejiii. Aku tidak suka."

"Pelit."

"Biar."

Aku melipat tangan sambil mendengus. Tenten belum menoleh dan sibuk dengan gulungan kertas besarnya. Kini aku sedang di rumahnya. Dia minta ditemani karena orang tuanya sedang pergi selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Berhubung aku juga sedang bosan karena belum menerima misi dua minggu ini. Aku pun rajin menemani Tenten setiap siang sampai sore. Menjadi _shinobi_ dan tak diberi misi itu ternyata sangat membosankan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tenten belum juga mengiyakan permintaanku untuk menggerai rambutnya. Dia begitu bersikeras tidak mau.

Aku mendekat dan jongkok di dekat Tenten.

"Tenten, apa bagusnya kertas ini?"

Tenten memutar bola mata cokelatnya malas.

"Kau sering menyaksikan sendiri, Neji, kertas ini senjata terhebat. Karena bisa mengeluarkan senjata apa pun."

"Apa pun?"

"Ya, apa pun!"

"Coba buktikan."

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau sering menyaksikan sendiri aku menggunakan ini."

"Yah, aku ingin lihat saja. Apa benar hebat? Bagaimana kalau aku yang _request_ senjatanya, kau yang coba mengeluarkan dari kertas itu." tawarku sambil menangkup rahang dengan kedua tangan, masih berjongkok di sebelah tenten.

"Heh, baiklah. Ayo sebutkan." Mata cokelat Tenten berkilat meremehkan.

Kau tidak tahu mengapa kekasihmu ini dijuluki ninja jenius, ya, Tenten? Aku menyeringai di dalam hati. Memicingkan mata berpura-pura berpikir dengan tampang datarku seperti biasa.

"Oh. Tali yang kuat untuk mengkat musuh dan tak kan putus."

Tenten menyeringai lalu berkata … "itu terlalu mudah. Aku bisa mengeluarkan tali yang bisa membuat musuh tak berdaya kalau terikat. Tenaganya akan turun level seperti manusia biasa."

"Benarkah? Coba keluarkan." kataku datar.

Tenten mengangguk tangannya bergerak, untuk segel dan mendaratkan telapak tangan di atas segel lingkaran di gulungan keratasnya yang terbuka.

_Pwwof!_

"Ini tali permintaanmu."

"Aa. Sekarang coba keluarkan kunai. Kunai yang tajam namun ringan. Ah ya, kunainya juga mampu memutuskan tali kuat ini."

"Keciiil!"

_Pwoof!_

"Nih kunai pesanan anda, tuan tampan. Hehehe."

"Aa. Coba sekarang obat kuat."

"He? Obat kuat?"

"Iya, obat kuat supaya tidak cepat loyo saat bertempur dengan musuh." Jawabku datar, sedatar-datarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak ada! Aku kan bukan ninja medis. Aku hali senjata, tahu! Tapi, kalau kau mau, aku punya obat untuk stamina."

"Mana?"

"Nih."

"Arigatoo."

"Loh? Kok langsung diminum? Heh? Byakuganmu aktif!"

"Tenten, gerai rambutmu."

"Eh, kau mau coba-boca menakutiku dengan byakugan dan minum obat penambah stamina tadi? Tidak mempan."

Tanganku mengangkat tali dan kunai pemberiannya sambil menendang jauh-jauh gulungan hijau miliknya.

"Hei! Gulungankuuu!"

"Tenten, jangan sampai aku yang turun tangan untuk menggerai rambutmu." secara paksa, brutal, kasar. Tapi nikmat. Tambahku dalam hati.

"_Co-cotto!_ Neji… AAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ARGH"

Tenten berusaha berontak dari kekangan tali kuat yang mengekang kedua tangannya di ujung ranjang, kiri dan kanan. Kaki Tenten terbuka lebar karena kuangkat dan kuikat ke atas bersama tangannya hingga membentuk huruf V.

"Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menyeringai dan menarik kasar ikat kepalanya hingga terlepas. Ikat kepala itu kugunakan untuk membungkam Tenten agar berhenti berbicara. Tanganku merusak cepolannya sampai rambut cokelat Tenten tergerai.

"Cantik." Komentarku datar.

Tenten seperti ingin menjerit tapi tidak bisa.

Selanjutnya aku menelanjangi Tenten dengan kunaiku. Tubuh Tenten yang membentuk huruf V itu sekarang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Rambut cokelatnya tergerai dan berantakan karena terus bergerak. Dadanya juga bergoyang karena tak bisa diam.

Aku menahan napasku melihat dadanya bergerak begitu, kewanitaannya terlihat rapat, sempit, kemerahan dan tidak berbulu. Senjataku berontak, napasku memburu tapi aku menutupinya. Aku mendekat. Tolojolan dibalik celanaku menekan belahan kemaluan Tenten.

Ugh… rasa candu menyergapku untuk terus menekan-nekan tonjolan dibalik celanaku. Kuremas-remas kedua dada Tenten selagi dia meronta. Gerakan rontaannya itu membuat remasan dan tekananku terasa lebih bersensasi. Aku mendekat pada wajah Tenten yang sedang bersemburat merah. Sepertinya dia malu.

Mulai meremas keras, aku memendamkan wajahku di leher Tenten untuk menggigit-gigit kecil. Menciptakan tanda merah yang cukup membuat Tenten melenguh. Ciumanku turun ke dadanya, mencoba memasukan dada kenyal itu ke dalam mulutku sementara dada satunya kuremas keras.

Tenten mengerang saat kugigit ujung puting kemerahannya. Kugigit-gigit terus sambil menyentil dan memelintir yang satunya. Setelah merasa tak tajam mendengar desahan Tenten yang tertahan. Aku pun membuka ikat kepala Konoha yang menutup mulutnya dan langsung kulumat kasar.

"Mmmh!"

Sambil menggigit bibir Tenten agar terbuka dan membiarkan lidahku masuk, aku membuka kimono putihku tergesa-gesa berserta celana dan celana dalamku. Kulempar asal, kami tanpa sehelai benang pun sekarang.

"Neji, tolong lepaskan aku!"

Tenten menatap takut senjataku yang sudah berdiri tegak. Kuarahkan ke depan kewanitaan Tenten.

"Neji! Tidak muat! JANGAAAN!"

Aku berhenti sebentar melirik wajah Tenten yang sudah memerah. Sekitar bibirnya terlihat basah karena ulahku, tiba-tiba aku punya ide.

"Jangan, Neji!"

"Jangan? Kalau begitu."

Aku tak meneruskan kata-kata karena sedang mendekatkan milikku ke wajah Tenten.

"Buka mulutmu."

Tenten justru menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Puaskan aku dengan mulutmu atau dengan milikmu."

Tenten yang rambutnya sudah berantakan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Akhirnya dengan wajah ragu membuka mulutnya. Kumasukan milikku perlahan hingga Tenten sedikit tersedak. Giginya sempat mengenaiku tapi setelah aku menganacamnya, Tenten berusaha tak melukaiku dengan giginya lagi.

"Sssh…"

Aku mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulku pelan-pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lenguhan nikmatku tak dapat tertahan, rasanya sempit dan hangat sekali. Beberapa kali aku mementokan milikku hingga Tenten tersedak.

"Sshh… aah!"

Genjotanku di mulutnya mulai cepat, Tenten melenguh ingin menghindar tapi kepalanya masih kupegangi.

"Mmhh…"

Kupejamkan mata menikmati sensasi nikmatnya.

"Sssh. Uhhh."

Suara basah karena liur Tenten dan peraduan milikku dengan mulutnya terdengar. Senjataku terasa semakin geli dan aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Bagaimana pun juga ini yang pertama bagiku.

"Guh!... rrh. AAKH!"

Aku menekan sampai habis tenggelam di mulut Tenten, mengeluarkannya di tenggorokan Tenten sambil memejamkan mata. Kesadaranku sempat pudar dan tubuhku terasa melayang sesaat.

Tenten tersedak parah sampai cairan kental milikku keluar dari mulutnya. Aku memberikan air putih pada Tenten yang tubuhnya masih terikat membentuk huruf V.

Aku yang sempat lemas kembali menegang melihat wajah sayu Tenten. Kudekati dan mulai meraba bagaian kewanitaannya. Membelainya sampai Tenten melenguh lemas. Satu jari kumasukan dan menggerakannya.

"AKH! Neji! Jangan!"

"Tanggung."

Dua jari.

"Neji! Kau bilang tidak akan…"

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan bibirku memasukan tiga jari. Sekarang Tenten mendesah dalam mulutku saat kukeluar masukan tiga jariku di dalamnya. Tenten terlihat memejamkan matanya dengan wajah merah. Miliknya terasa semakin berkedut.

"Mmhh. Ngghhh… hah, NEJIIIII!"

"Heh, cepat sekali."

"Arrh."

Tenten mengarang saat aku mencabut jariku, cairan bening melumurinya dan aku masukan kemulut Tenten. Heran, dia malah menjilatnya tanpa sisa. Senjataku semakin berdiri tegak merasakan hangat geli mulut Tenten mengemut jariku.

"Kau…" beraninya menantangku.

Tubuh Tenten masih terikat seperti awal. Membentuk huruf V karena kaki-kakinya terangkat dan diikat berasama tangannya di ujung-ujung ranjang. Kemaluan Tenten sudah basah sedikit mengkilap.

Kumajukan tubuhku, menempelkan bagian bawah kemaluanku di belahan kewanitaannya yang sudah licin. Kugesek-gesekan sambil menekan-nekannya.

"Aagh… Neji."

"Nggh…"

Aku terus menggesekan sambil meremas-remas dada Tenten dan sesekali menggigit-gigit lehernya. Tubuh kami terus bergesekkan sambil berciuman menggebu-gebu.

Masih saling beradu, tanganku bergerak ke atas mengambil kunai di atas sandaran ranjang dan memutuskan tali-tali pengikat hingga Tenten terbebas.

Begitu bebas, Tenten justru melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Kaki-kakinya terbuka lebih lebar dan pinggulnya ikut bergerak.

"Sssh…"

"Ngghh aaah. Nejiiii…"

Kembali kubuat ruam-ruam merah di lehernya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Sudah berapa lama aku mendambakan untuk menakhlukan gadis tomboy ini, heh?

"N-ne-neji…"

Suaranya juga imut. Aku suka.

"Aaagh. Aaah Nejiiii. Uuuuh."

Apalagi kalau sedang mendesah. Mendesah menyebut namaku yang sibuk menggesekan alat vital kami berdua.

"Sssh."

Aku memegang rahang kanan Tenten sambil mengajaknya berciuman, dia membalas penuh gairah dari caranya melumat dan menghisap lidahku. Pipinya sudah memerah, rambut cokelatnya tergerai kemana-mana. Ternyata dia jauh lebih cantik kalau di ranjang.

Beginikah rasanya menakhlukan perempuan garang di atas ranjang?

Aku menarik tubuhku, batang bagian bawahku sudah basah lender dari milik Tenten yang sudah semakin berair. Kuarahkan kejantananku di depan lubangnya dan mulai mendorong.

"Neji! _Matte!_"

"Hn?" aku menoleh dan melihat Tenten menggigit bibirnya seperti ketakutan. Rasanya _image_ tomboy sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya saat ini. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan." Aku mulai mendorong tapi Tenten menahanku lagi.

"Te-terlalu besar. Seperinya ti-tidak muat."

Aku diam sebentar tentu saja dengan tampang datarku yang biasanya. Meski mati-matian menahan nafsu. Akhirnya kulumat bibir Tenten lembut, meremas-remas dadanya. Beberapa belas detik kemudian sambil tanganku bergerak mengarahkan punyaku ke miliknya. Kaki-kakiku menahan kakinya agar tetap lebar.

Aku mendorong senjataku masuk perlahan-lahan. Lidahku masih bersikeras menerobos di mulut Tenten.

"NGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Tenten berteriak di mulutku. Alisnya mengkerut dengan mata sayu. Ohhhh. Kau justru memancingku dengan wajah seperti itu, Tenten.

Aku terus memajukannya pelan-pelan. Tak peduli Tenten memukul-mukul punggungku dengan telapak tangannya. Aku terus berusaha. Memundurkannya, memajukan lebih dalam, memundurkan lagi, maju lagi sampai menemukan suatu penghalang.

Aku melepas ciuman dan Tenten langsung menghirup napas banyak-banyak. Kurendahkan kepala sambil menoleh ke samping.

"Gigit leherku."

"Ngh?"

"Gigit!"

Tenten pun mengangguk dan menggigit pelan leherku. Aku pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memajukan milikku hingga penuh dalam sekali hentakan.

"NGHHH!"

Aku menipiskan bibirku merasa nikmatnya jepitan licin namun sempit Tenten, sekaligus rasa perih karena Tenten menggigit leherku keras. Aku pun menekan-nekan milik kami sambil telapak tanganku memegang dahinya. Aku memundurkan kepalaku dan menemukan air berlinang dari mata Tenten.

Aku mengapusnya sambil menekan-nekan milik kami. Sementara Tenten terisak, aku justru melenguh keenakan.

"Nggggh…"

"Hiks, sakit, Neji."

Aku mengecup lembut bibir Tenten sekali lagi. Melumat mesra sambil meremas pelan kedua dadanya sampai dia mulai rileks. Kukecup-kecup bibirnya untuk yang terakhir sebelum bergerak. Aku menarik milikku pelan.

"Aarhhh."

Tenten mengerang dengan mulut kecilnya yang terbuka, mata terpejam dan wajah memerah.

"Sssh."

Lalu kudorong hingga tak bersisa.

"Arrrgh!"

"Guh!"

Gerakan tarik dorong terus berlanjut. Cairan kental merah mulai mengalir mengotori sprei. Aku bergerak pelan-pelan walau lama kelamaan bertambah cepat secara perlahan, dengan sendiri karena aku tak bisa mengontrolnya.

Tapi rintihan sakit Tenten sudah berubah menjadi desahan. Membuatku tidak ragu untuk menaikan sedikit kecepatan.

"Aaakh. Aaaakh!"

"Ngghhh.. sssh. Tenten."

"Nejiii, ooohhh…"

Mulut Tenten terbuka saat mendesah, matanya menatapku dan aku merasa lebih mengeras.

"Aaaah, aaah, aaah."

Tenten melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Aku masih sibuk menghujaminya sambil meremas-remas dadanya.

"Hmmmh, Neji, Nejiiii. Uuuuuuuuuukh!"

"Ngggh… sssh."

"Neji, aaakh. Aaakh."

"Uuuugh, hnggh. Ookh."

"Neji, neji, neji… sssh, aaahh."

Tenten mendongak sambil memejamkan mata. Aku menyusup kelehernya untuk memberi tanda baru sambil terus menghujam-hujamkan milikku.

"Nejiii, lebih cepat. Aaakh aaakh aaakh."

Jepitan Tenten bertambah kuat, cairan licinnya mempernikmat gesekan yang kubuat. Aku mempercepat genjotan, dari jepitan Tenten yang begitu kuat menarikku mungkin dia sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

"Nnhhh. Nnneejjiiiih. Ssh, aaah."

"Aaagh..."

"Aaakh."

"Oooh." Aku melenguh nikmat saat Tenten mengejang dan semakin menjepit milikku kuat. Milikknya berkedut memanjakan senjataku membuatku gila.

Aku memajukan mundurkan pinggulku. Semakin liar.

"Aaangh aangh anggghh! Nejiiiii!"

"Sssssh."

"Ah, ah, ah…"

Tenten mengerutkan alis dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Uuhh." Aku kembali melenguh merasakan klimaksnya. Aku pun semakin menghentak kasar. Penuh.

"Aaaah. Neji, aaah."

Suara decapan basah dari milik kami yang beradu pun terdengar. Desahan Tenten, lenguhanku, merayap ke udara. Decit ranjang yang terdengar menemani teriakan nikmat kami berdua.

Aku memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi, genjotanku mulai brutal.

"Aaah, aaaaaanhhh!"

"Sssh, uuuukh."

"Neji, Neji, Neji."

"Tennntenh, oooogh."

Kupandangi wajah Tenten yang begitu menikmati. Gairahku melompat sampai batas teratas. Rasanya aku akan…

"Neji, neji… aakh, neji. AAAAAAAAKH!"

"Sssh, ten… ten… nggh, GGGGGHHH!"

Klimaks.

.

.

.

"NEJI _BAKA!_ KAU MENGELUARKANNYA DI DALAM!"

"Hn."

"NANTI AKU HAMIL BAGAIMANA?"

"Ya melahirkan sembilan bulan kemudian."

"NANTI KALAU YANG BERTANYA SIAPA AYAHNYA BAGAIMANA?"

Aku menghela napas.

"Tak kan ada orang bodoh yang bertanya seperti itu. Saat anak itu lahir aku sudah menjadi suamimu."

Wajah garang Tenten berubah drastis karena terkejut.

"_Yokatta_, aku sudah berhasil membuat rambutmu tergerai."

* * *

**BANZAAAI. Satu hutang fict berkurang lagi :D agak gak enak ngetik ini padahal chapter terbaru 614 Nejinya… #gitudeh wkwk. Tapi karena SeiHinamori udah req dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tetap harus bayar hutang req. Terima kasih sudah baca. Kalau sempat review ya!**


End file.
